Chimera Core
Epsilon Army |role = Stealth generator |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 650 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 5 |cost = $900 |time = 0:32 |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |adjacent = 3 |power = -200 |allows = * Virus (Bounty Hunt and Oil Control) * Dybbuk-Evolver (Bounty Hunt and Oil Control) |ability = Cloaks friendly units and landed aircaft in a radius of 10 around the Chimera Core * The cloak takes 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds) to apply and lingers for 55 frames (3.7 in-game seconds) * The cloaked units will be revealed when attacking |sound = From the Temple of Nod (Tiberium Wars) |artist = Merophage }} The Chimera Core is an Epsilon support structure that cloaks nearby friendly units, giving an illusion that the Epsilon base seems to be unguarded, only for unwary attackers to get a nasty surprise. Official description The Chimera Core is one of Epsilon's most groundbreaking inventions in terms of stealth and obfuscation of their activity. Using a combination of powerful mental feedback and optical illusions, they can create an effect of vehicles and infantry not being at their actual position. Unfortunately, the Chimera is not powerful enough to cloak buildings as the energy demand would become utterly impossible to fulfill for the larger Epsilon bases. If you do not have sensor units on hand, the Chimera Core should be your first target.Epsilon Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Chimera Core is the Epsilon's answer to enemy interference of their unit production. It allows a proselyte to cloak his army that is still being amassed even if the enemy has full vision of the proselyte's base. Though vigilant enemy commanders are able to spot vehicles coming out of Epsilon War Factories and infantry out of Epsilon Barracks for a split second, they would have no idea how many of them are already operational, which makes the Chimera Core a psychological defense as well. Combined with the Mind Reader, the proselyte is able to foresee enemy activity while hiding his own in plain sight, which is a tactical advantage not to be underestimated. As a defensive stealth generator, it forces enemies to either destroy the Chimera Core (or its power sources) or employ detector units; otherwise they'll suffer guaranteed casualties as they assault the seemingly defenseless Epsilon base. Other than infantry and vehicles, it is also capable of cloaking landed Dybbuk jets within their Aerodomes, which can prove deadly to enemy battalions if they lack any means to counter them once they suddenly take off. However, it is unable to cloak aircraft that are already in flight like the Basilisk. While the Chimera Core is unable to cloak fellow buildings, let alone itself, the proselyte can exploit this to make the Chimera Core a diversion for enemies to recklessly launch their support powers on empty soil. Appearances Act Two * The Chimera Core first appears in Exist to Exit. * The Chimera Core is introduced as a buildable structure in Obsidian Sands. Trivia * Chimera could refer to: ** A monster in Greek mythology who have the body parts of multiple animals, usually depicted as a lion with the second head of a goat and the tail of a snake. ** A genetic term that refers to an organism composed of cells from different zygotes. * The Chimera Core is the successor to the Psychic Interrupter from pre-3.0 versions, which had the ability to cloak buildings as well as units. The change was done to reduce lag in both singleplayer and multiplayer, with the Chimera Core's inability to cloak buildings explained in the official description. * Chimera Core uses the same select sound with Spinblade. See also Other stealth generators: * Hazequad - mobile version of the Chimera Core fielded by Epsilon Headquarters External links * An official video revealing the Epsilon Chimera Core. Uploaded prior to version 3.0's release. References zh:幻象核心 Category:Defenses Category:Epsilon Army